River Baird
River Perry Baird is a minor character used by Lowri in World 10: School. He is half nymph and also a wolfson. He is 13 years old. He is a student at the nameles school. Appearance River was originally short for his age, and rather slim built, until he was 10 years old. Then, he began growing rapidly, and even at 13 years old he is already at the average height for a 16 year old boy. It is unknown if he will become more muscular in future or if he will be held back by his nymph heritage. In appearance, he takes a lot after his father. He has similar dark brown hair, and his eyes are currently bright blue, like Paul's were originally. They will turn golden in future. Personality Perry is a very dedicated and stubborn person, traits inherited from his wolfbrother heritage. He likes to believe that he is a very simple and uncomplicated person. He doesn't like responsibility and the thought frightens him. Normally, he seems very pacifistic and hard to anger, because of how he was raised as a nymph, but he can have a severe temper if pushed too far. Abilities As a water nymph, River can manipulate all bodies of water, and he also has a sense of connection with water. He would be weakened if he was too far from any water for too long. He can control water accurately, forcing it to do his bidding even when the actions would normally be unnatural. He can also manipulate plants and animals which live in water, but only weakly. He doesn't have an additional gift on top of these. He is only recently coming into his wolfbrother powers, but he has already displayed enhanced senses and a psychic connection with wolves and with other wolfbrothers. It was through this connection that he found his father and his paternal family. He will in future find that he can use this connection to get wolves to do his bidding and to help him, and can communicate with them in dreams as well as while awake. Family *Father - Paul Baird *Mother - Coral *Halfbrothers - Parker and Peyton Baird *Halfsister - Patricia Bard History River was raised by his mother and her colony of water nymphs, and he was the first male nymph known to exist. Although they were unaware of it at the time, his gender had been caused by the fact that his father was a wolfbrother, a male dominated species. He only learned that he was a wolfson when he was 12, when his senses began enhancing and he heard a passing wolf pack's minds. Soon after this, he psychically connected with his father for the first time. He ran away, and met his paternal family, and began using the family surname as well as choosing himself a middle name. When his father heard of the school for specials, he recommended that River join it in order to help him learn about his dual natures and heritage. He had been there for a month when he met Helios and Zarina Demeter. He tried to befriend Zarina - or Fia, as he calls her - but she pushed him away, at first at least. He continued his attempts, and eventually had some success, but also found himself developing an attraction towards the older girl. Fia was aware of this but initially ignored it because of how her own ability would make any relationship impossible. However, Perry was later injured when he was caught in the crossfire of Dani Sullivan's battle against her Ainsprid. Fia found him as he was dying of his injuries. She chose to sacrifice herself by giving him her own energy to heal, kissing him to do so. She was saved by Nick Ryan who had temporarily borrowed samsara manipulation. She then admitted to Perry that she loved him too, but that any relationship would still be impossible. Etymology River is an English name which simply means "river", and until he was 12, this was his only name. It was chosen by his mother, following the tradition of water nymphs having water-based names. His middle name, Perry, is an English name meaning "foreigner, stranger", and this may refer to how he was raised by nymphs and was unaware of being a wolfson. Baird is his paternal surname, and it is a Gaelic name which means "poet, songwriter or singer". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Nymphs Category:Wolfbrothers